Leone Olliver
Leone Olliver Leone is a Bard, a child prodigy and one of the best throughout Jular, and current member of the Khartedaic Horde. Early Life Leone Olliver was born in the year 795, as the third son to the house Olliver of Gaulitia; a family known throughout history for having produced some of the best musicians throughout all the land, and having worked closely with the God-King for years. Despite this, by the time of his birth, the Ollivers had long since then fallen far from their old position and grace due to his father's near-inability to produce a viable heir to the family name and school. While this was a problem somewhat rectified by Leone's presence, it ended up placing an enormous pressure on the young boy's shoulders- Pressure compounded by the lack of the support from the God-King Aurelian and his mother's death in the year 802, prompting his father down a slippery slope involving alcohol that resulted in the continued abuse of his youngest son. Ultimately, all these factors combined caused Leone to slip away from his house in the middle of the night at the age of 12, running away from his old life and responsibilities. Had he not been lucky enough to stumble into the territory of the Khartedaic Horde, the young Leone would most likely have died- But stumble he did, and thus, his life was saved. Over the following years, Leone would grow up into a confident, almost cocky young man and gain the favour of the entire Horde and Koba Khan himself with his brilliant musical skill. Story Joining a Squad Shortly after a concert of his, Leone was approached by the Uber Driver Young Rider Sedwig, to accompany them on a routine border patrol near the walls of Cyme. Happily obliging, the Bard became acquainted with the Nomad Captain Lorz and Tobias the Quiet, before getting entangled in a small skirmish with a Cymean Border Patrol squad that the group swiftly overpowered and killed with nary a scratch. Journey to Thessalia Following their impressive performance the previous day, Lorz's squad was chosen to assist in the plight of the Khan's sister, Beast from the East, General Claudia. The group set off immediately, first travelling on horseback through the plains of Myrmekia, where they encountered a group of bandits, attacking and setting fire to some nearby farms! After splitting the bandit group in two, they were successful in routing the enemy and putting out the fires, before continuing through to the Thessalian desert shortly afterwards. After spending a day under the scorching desert sun, Leone and company stopped at a refreshing oasis to allow their horses and themselves a moment's respite from the desert heat. However, as they rested, an ominous dark wind blew through, carrying with it a malevolent voice that somehow summoned a deadly Cyclops from the oasis waters themselves and commanded it to find the lost Fire Emblem! They were ultimately successful in felling the monster, however, after a gruelling battle in which Tobias almost died and countless arrows were spent. Claudia Assassination Ploy The group crossed through into the Thessalian encampment not too long after killing the Cyclops, meeting up with General Claudia and being tasked with assisting her in a diplomatic meeting with several of the Thessalian lords to discuss the rising rebellion and unrest in the oppressed people. The meeting was quickly revealed to be a sham- A ploy to lead the Khartedaic General into an attempt on her life! Bravely, Lorz and Sedwig fought alongside Claudia and killed off most of the nobles, while Leone, who had ran off to fetch Tobias, was met with a horrifying sight: The heavily injured Myrmidon, having been ambushed by enemy guards and lying on the ground with a blade to his throat. Somehow, Leone was able to fend off and kill the last remaining attacker atop Tobias, before a couple more of them showed up in the form of some guards. In a desperate gambit, he scrambled onto the back of Sedwig's horse, Seabiscuit, attempting to run the guards over- to no avail. He was thrown off the horse's back, and this moment of tomfoolery gave the guards the opening they needed to spear Tobias through the chest, killing him. Helpless and terrified, Leone fled the scene and very luckily ran into a helpful knight, the wandering noble Sir Herbert Dawson! Herbert, glad to help a bard out at the idea of his name being sung, went along and helped to clean up the remaining enemies and avenge Tobias, but the majority of the work was practically already done at that point. Sedwig, Claudia and Lorz made it out of the house of parliament where the front guards had been dispatched by the aforementioned knight. They took the horses and headed back to the Thessalian encampment, somberly. That night, Tobias was buried, and Leone was confronted by Lorz about his role in the Myrmidon's death- to which the bard regretfully admitted his fault. Diplomatic Nomads While still recovering from the incident, and with the Thessalian rebellion already underway, Leone and company were sent to discuss things over with one of the few remaining Thessalian nobles: Lord Arta, in order to gauge where the crafty lord stood. And never had there been a more poisonous exchange of formalities. Leone nearly ruined it off the bat with brash mannerisms, but Lorz thankfully managed to stabilize it by offering a deal they managed to convince Arta to a strenuous peace, to be decided by a bounty hunting mission. Of course, Lorz had never planned to do any bounty hunting for Arta, and so the group went on their way to join the fight- Sans Arta. The Duel at Dawn To decide the fate of the Thessalian rebellion, a mercenary of the Flying Swords by the name of Surena challenged General Agrippa to single combat, apparently to keep casualties on both sides to a minimum. The two clashed fiercely, until Koba Khan arrived with his retinue. And in his retinue, was none other than Lysander, the leader of the Flying Swords mercenary company! Having bought the Thessalian armies, the remaining lords had no choice but to surrender to the Khan, like so many before them. Cymean Invasion Having been warned by an exhausted messenger all the way from the main encampment of the Cymean invasion, Leone and company rushed back across the desert to aid in repelling General Colossae's wyvern army. At a record-breaking speed, they managed to cross it in a day, and the cavalry ultimately managed to fend off the remaining Cymean soldiers. Put on clean-up duty, Leone and company scoured the camp, looking for any survivors that hadn't had the luck to retreat with the rest of the army- And mercilessly killing them off, victims including The Swine, Nora, and a mostly innocent young boy. Trouble reared its head once again, however, when the group came across an injured Captain Callah, using the body of General Messalina, another one of the Khan's sisters, as a hostage! Treading the precarious situation carefully, Leone failed to see through the trick, not knowing that Messalina had long been dead by Colossae's hand this point, allowing Callah to make his daring escape. Despite his growing worries, Leone participated in the festivities the Khan held in the aftermath of the invasion, meeting the rest of Sedwig's family and Captain Sindri, and sharing stories around the table and drinking. =